h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 2: Episode 15: Irresistible
Irresistible is the 15th episode in Season 2 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot Nate tries to convince Cleo's father of allowing him to take Cleo on a date by teaching Kim guitar lessons, but Cleo is annoyed at Nate for following her all day. She threatens to call the police and say that he is stalking her. When he learns about myths considering ambergris, a substance which attracts mermaids, Zane seeks the help of Lewis. But Lewis thinks nothing of it (Zane tries to convince Lewis that he could use it to win Cleo back, but Lewis quickly ignores him not wanting Zane to know that he still has feelings for Cleo even though he is dating Charlotte) and leaves the bottle of ambergris Zane bought on the table outside JuiceNet Café, where Nate finds it and sprays it on himself. Everyone else in the cafe leave because of the smell, but Emma, since she is a mermaid reluctantly falls for Nate and is soon followed by Cleo and then Rikki (to Nate's enjoyment since he lusts for Cleo and loves the attention from girls). Lewis and Zane, both jealous, try to talk some sense into the girls but they ignore them, then they follow Nate to the shore where he asks them to come along and swim. Nate uses this opportunity and says whoever swims to a certain point and back first, gets a kiss. Lewis and Zane were looking for the girls and Ash tells them what had happened (who thinks that Emma does not like him so she hangs with Nate). When Lewis and Zane go to the shore, they find Cleo, Emma, and Rikki walking towards the water. Fortunately, the salt water washes Nate clean of ambergris; the girls regain their senses just as the water touches them. While Zane and Lewis distract Nate, the girls run off and keep Nate from seeing them. Lewis and Zane take the bottle and drown it. Emma apologizes to Ash for "falling" for Nate. Trivia *Only time Cleo, Rikki, and Emma like Nate, however, this due to the influence of ambergris. *Dominic Deutscher (Cam from Mako: Island of Secrets) makes an appearance outside the JuiceNet Cafe when Lewis is walking up to Zane. *This is the first episode of H2O: Just Add Water to air in 2008. Notes Allusions Quotes :Nate: The girls have finally come to their senses and hopped on... "the Nate train," and you guys are just jealous. :Lewis: ...The Nate Train? :Nate: The Nate Train. Credits *Charlotte Watsford - Brittany Byrnes *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Nate - Jamie Timony *Ash - Craig Horner *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Don Sertori - Alan David Lee *Boy - Dominic Deutscher (uncredited) *Juicenet Customer - Jordan Patrick Smith (uncredited) *Girl at the Beach - Unknown (uncredited) *Guy at the Beach - Unknown (uncredited) Gallery File:Nate Waving.jpg File:Big Nate 2.jpg File:Girls With Nate.jpg File:Irresistible Emma.jpg File:Irresistible Emma, Cleo and Rikki.jpg File:Big Nate, Cleo, Rikki and Emma 2.jpg File:Nate, Lewis and Zane.jpg File:Emma And Ash Juicy.jpg File:Dominic 1.jpeg|Dominic Deutscher in this episode File:Dominic 2.JPG|Dominic Deutscher in this episode File:Emma and Nate.jpg Ambergris.png Zane and lewis 2x15.jpg Cleo Smiling.jpeg Behind the scenes Behind 14.jpg Phoebe and claire behind the scenes season 2 .jpg 2x15 phoebe behind the scenes.jpg Video pl:Urok Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Episodes